Wife
by Bizarrchitect
Summary: AcexFemLuffy. Ace doesn't want to think of Luffyko as his brother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You can't be our little brother."

Luffyko pouted, she wanted to be their brother, she couldn't understand why Ace was so against it. It didn't seem as though his opinion on the matter would budge either, it baffled her, she thought after protect his and Sabo's secret she would have definitely have been accepted.

"But why?" Ace looked away from her not offering an answer at all.

Sabo looked between his two friends, "Maybe it's because you're a girl. You can be our little sister instead."

Luffyko's face immediately lit up and she was about to hug Ace when he spoke.

"I don't want you to be my brother or sister," Ace said stubbornly, he played with a rock in his hand, not looking at either Sabo or Luffyko.

Luffyko began to turn red, her eyes watered and she tightened her small hands into fists. "ACE IS A JERK BASTARD!"

With that, she turned swiftly and ran back towards the bandit's hideout. She didn't even spare a look back to the two boys.

"Ace…"

"Just drop it Sabo," Ace threw the rock into a near by tree and started to walk in the same direction Luffyko had run towards a few seconds earlier. He kicked up dirt the whole way back, neither him or Sabo spoke.

Ever since they saved Luffyko, they'd become inseparable. All three of them spent time together happily, Sabo just couldn't understand why Ace became cold all of a sudden. The idea of being brothers, even if they weren't blood related, was something that him and Ace had accepted long ago. Luffyko was part of their group, she should be their sister.

They reached the hideout quite awhile after Luffyko, she had sprinted there after all. Dadan was inside with the other bandits.

"Where the hell have you two been?" She looked up from what she was doing, cigarette in her mouth. There were a couple of other bandits hanging around, some were moderately interested in what was happening.

"Forest," Ace answered stiffly, still in a foul mood from earlier.

"Luffyko got here much earlier than you two," She paused and looked at the two boys.

"She came running in here saying that Ace hates her again."

"I don't hate her… I just don't want to be her brother."

"I don't see what the damn problem is, she's like a sister to you isn't she?"

Ace furrowed his brows, "No, she isn't. I don't want people to even think she is."

Sabo looked at his friend, Ace really cared about Luffyko. He'd told Sabo that he did, and if Ace did hate Luffyko, it would definitely show through his actions. Why would Ace not even want people thinking Luffyko was his little sister, usually he wouldn't even care about that.

It was then that something clicked.

"I get it," Sabo had a wide smile on his face. He looked to Ace, who looked a little confused and then to Dadan, she had an interested look upon her face. "Ace doesn't want Luffyko to be his sister because he wants her to be his wife."

"Sabo!" The freckled boy's face had turned a deep red, he spluttered something before turning and running through the door.

Dadan let out a laugh, it seemed as though Sabo hit the nail on the head.

"His wife?" A small voice came from around the corner, Luffyko peeked around, her eyes were red from crying. She wiped the snot from her nose, "he wants to marry me?"

She ran past Sabo and Dadan, both were laughing lightly.

Break

"Ace!"

He turned to Luffyko, he hadn't even noticed her come up behind him. What Sabo had said back at the hideout, no matter how he tried to deny it, he'd liked it. But boys his age shouldn't be thinking of things like that. They should still be disgusted by girls. Besides, Luffyko wasn't to bright, even if he did like her, she'd never catch on.

"Ace, yes."

He looked confused at her determined face. What the hell was she saying yes too?

"I said yes, didn't you hear me?" She questioned him and took a few steps forward. She took a deep breath, "I'll be your wife."

A blank look took over Ace's face. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

"Now we're married."

"That- thats not how it works!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wife 2

The day that Ace left had come faster than she thought it would. He'd finally turned 17, he was going out to become a pirate, just as he had promised after Sabo died. He really did grow up, at least she thought as she looked at him as he was getting ready.

Taller and smarter. Handsome. Though she'd never say that out loud.

"Next time you see my face, its going to be on my first wanted poster," he said, not looking over to her. He continued to pack what little things he was taking with him.

"Yea…" She was happy for him, but she would miss him, Luffyko knew she'd be all alone without him. Sure there was Dadan, the bandits, Makino and even Wood Slap, but Ace was who she was always with.

He turned to her with a sad smile on his face, "Don't be sad Lu. We'll see each other again for sure," he leaned down so he was eye level with her. "After all, how can you be my wife without us getting married first.?"

"Shishishi, you remembered that?"

"I also remember someone thinking that marriage means sharing one kiss."

"I was just a kid back then, I'm an adult now," she huffed at him. She was totally mature now at 14.

"Ha."

She shrugged him off, she knew she was mature like an adult. Makino told her girls grow up faster than boys anyway, she knew she was older than Ace in mind at least, or she thinks she was. Not that she would give up immature acts like playing games where Dadan ended up screaming at her, and rolling around in the dirt like an animal.

Makino had told her something else to, asked her actually. Ace was leaving tomorrow, the only one Luffyko had told her actual feelings about this was Makino. In turn the older girl had listened like a sister, when the heaviness of the conversation died down, she teasingly asked Luffyko if she was going to give Ace a goodbye kiss.

Something the bartender had not expected was for Luffyko to go bright red.

She was planning to kiss him, she just wasn't sure of the time and place. She was running out of the former. It was the night before he goes, she figured it would either be today or tomorrow morning.

"Luffyko?"

Luffyko snapped out of her daze, Ace was looking at her in concern.

"You seem kinda out of it," he sat down on his bed. "It's getting pretty dark out, I want to get a full night of sleep before I head out tomorrow…"

She was missing her chance.

"Ace, um, close your eyes," she was probably freaking him out she realized, she didn't sound like herself at all. But this was a special occasion.

"Are you going to give me a goodbye present?" He smirked at her but closed his eyes anyways to play along with her.

It was now or never. She new that girls liked Ace, which girl wouldn't. But Ace never seemed to want to be with any of them. She also knew for a fact that she was the only

one that ever kissed him.

Luffyko leaned down to his sitting figure, she saw his body tense as she got closer and hoped that she wouldn't end up being shoved on her butt. She angled her head and with a fast, small move forward, her lips touched his.

It wasn't what she expected at all, it was just two pairs of lips touching. That is at least until she felt Ace's lips push back against hers.

They were actually kissing now, not that "thing" she had called a "marriage kiss" a long time ago. Everyone who heard about it broke down laughing. Even Wood Slap laughed at her for that, it wasn't mean laughing, but still.

Ace's arms were around her when their lips parted from each other's.

"Luffyko," she looked him in the eye when he said her name. "I hope you know we still aren't married."

The grin was back full force on his face.

"JERK BASTARD!"

She punched him playfully in the arm, both of them laughing.

"Don't worry though, I wasn't joking about seeing you again."

Break

Watching him become just a speck on the water was sad, but at the same time she could not remember being this happy for a long time.

In three years she would set out too, she'd find a ship, a crew, adventure, One Piece.

And she would definitely find Ace.


	3. Chapter 3

Wife 3

The next time they met was after she had left Foosha village to look for a crew and One Piece. She hadn't told anyone about Ace because she just didn't see the point, there were more pressing matters, such as Vivi's country's dilemma.

Luffyko was surprised to see him in Nanohana.

Ace was even taller than before, definitely a man now compared to when he left.

"Ace!" Her arms were around his neck in an instant and her legs were wrapped around his waist. She didn't even think twice as she kissed him, Luffyko was happy to feel him return the hug and kiss full on.

"N-noo," Sanji's cry in the background made them pull apart, though she was still wrapped around Ace and his arms were still holding her close to him.

"Er, Luffyko," Usopp was the first to speak. "Who umm, is that?"

Luffyko grinned, "This is Ace," she said matter-of-fact-ly as if they were just supposed to be satisfied with that answer.

"Luffyko found a crew huh? I'm Portgas D. Ace."

"I DON'T CARE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Sanji rapidly pointed to the two intertwined people in front of him. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, Luffyko had, she'd...

The man who called himself Ace smiled, "Isn't it normal for me to kiss my future wife?"

The Strawhat pirates all face faulted, they were shocked that Luffyko even knew how to kiss, let alone knew what it meant to be married.

Sanji sulked off into a corner and was promptly ignored.

Luffyko put her head against Ace's chest, she'd hoped to see him. Ever since she saw his first wanted poster, that was when she'd realized how much Ace meant to her. And how much she had missed him. He answered various questions, mostly asked by Nami, Usopp and Vivi as Zoro had decided to take a nap and Chopper went to look after Sanji.

"Ace," she interrupted him mid-sentence. "Are you going to stay the night?"

She knew what she implied, they were going to celebrate Ace being here and getting away from Smoker. But she knew what she wanted to do tonight more than anything, and that was spending it with Ace. Possibly alone.

Ace lowered his eyes, "Look Lu... I was actually..."

Luffyko loosened her hold on him, if he didn't want to stay, she wasn't going to stop him. It didn't make her feel any better.

"Sure."

Her eyes snapped to his and a wide smile graced her face.

"I'll tell Sanji to make a whole lot of food."

Break

Sanji, despite his remaining gloominess, cooked up a huge meal for the crew and their guest. He, like everyone else, was surprised to watch Luffyko and Ace start fighting over food. By now the crew expected it from Luffyko, but they hadn't realized Ace was almost exactly the same.

The fight died down when Ace seemingly lost.

The rest of the evening was spent drinking copious amounts of alcohol, Ace learning all about what happened after Luffyko had left Foosha Village.

Break

"Ace."

She murmured against his lips. Everyone had gone off to bed, save for Nami who for once volunteered herself for first watch without asking for money while telling Luffyko that she didn't have to be in the Crow's nest at all tonight with a sly smile. Earlier, before they ate, Luffyko had made a makeshift bed in one of the spare rooms of the Merry, it was were she and Ace would sleep tonight.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Ace pulled away, the young captain watched him unbuckle his pants, she missed how his face was flushed.

"I-I forgot to give you something earlier."

Reaching into the pocket of his half-off shorts, he pulled out a small parcel.

"This isn't really the best time, I-I should've given it to you earlier today... Give me you're hand," she looked at him curiously, probably because of all the alcohol she'd consumed, but reached out her hand anyway.

He held it for a moment before unwrapping the item, it was a ring, he slipped it onto the fourth finger of her left hand.

"It fits, thats a relief," Luffyko stared at ring, it was silver in colour, with a small round diamond. "Now we're really engaged," he said showing off a matching ring that rested in his palm.

"A-ACE!" She lunged at him with a big smile, knocking him off balance.

"Hey now, you'll wake your crew up."

She giggled quietly, "I'm just really happy."

There was a short pause before someone spoke again.

"Hey Lu, I love you."

Break

That night would be their first night together. It was really too bad that Ace would have to leave their ship, Luffyko figured that she wouldn't mind waking up next to him all the time. In the morning, they lay beside each other silently for at least ten minutes before beginning to dress.

Before she knew it, Ace had left. Of course, not without showing off by destroying a few Marine ships. He'd also given her one more thing, a small piece of paper with a promise to meet again soon.

He'd promised her that the next time they met, he'd introduce her to his captain and to his crew, because he already told them all about her.

She couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: I'm planning a _XLuffyko fic where each chapter is a new drabble and pairing. Umm, since this chapter was subpar, there will be a chapter in that one that continues this one till the end.

Final

She had to save Ace, she was determine to save him, so thats why she was hanging off of Boa Hancock's back hidden from the views of the Marines. It hadn't taken a lot to convince the older woman, Hancock's face turned pink and agreed to help her break into Impel Down immediately much to the surprise of her two sisters.

They were almost at the prison, Luffyko was warned before hand that the prison would be one of the most brutal places she'll ever go to, where pirates went to die when they were caught.

Nothing could deter her though, she just had to save Ace. He needed her for once.

The Marine ship docked, it was time to infiltrate Impel Down.

* * *

"Mugiwara!? What are you doing here!?" Buggy, who she had met in East Blue, was running, and floating, beside her. He was shocked to see her, he hadn't heard any of the prisoner gossip about her being captured. "Are you here to save me?" He continued with stupid smile. "I new you were taken by my charm back in East Blue."

"As if, I'm here to save Ace," she answered with a determined look in her eyes.

"Are you insane, breaking into Impel Down to save one of Whitebeard's men!" He should have known though, if anyone was crazy enough to do something like this, it was the rubber girl.

"Ace- he's... We're..." She fumbled around with her words before declaring, "I don't have to explain anything to you." They both continued down the dark hallway, among the jeers to both of them and the catcalls direct at just Luffyko.

Buggy remembered Ace, he'd met the younger man before being arrested. So Monkey D. Luffyko and Firefist Ace...

* * *

Iva-chan agreed to help her, she was relieved that she wouldn't be in this alone. But if she had to go at it alone, she decided quite some time ago that she would. Her heart was heavy when they reached Ace's cell and he was nowhere to be found. They were late.

But maybe, just maybe they could save him at the execution site.

* * *

Marineford was close, she couldn't stand still and opted to pace around Jinbe. Nothing that the Fishman or Iva-chan said to her made her calm down any less. Luffyko couldn't remember ever being so nervous. She paused when she felt someone staring at her, turning she caught Crocodile as he turned his head away. All these people helped her, even if it was for their own gains, it was still indirect help. She reminded herself to make sure to see Bon-chan again one day, because he most certainly had not died.

"We're here."

* * *

Whitebeard looked down at the little girl who talked to him like she considered herself is equal. This was the girl Ace had told him all about, the same one that had his second division commander waving her bounty posters all over the place. He came here to save Ace because Ace was his son, regardless of what blood said. Looking at this girl though, he decided that he'd save his son not only for himself, but for her too.

* * *

"L-Luffyko," blood splattered everywhere, the hole in his torso left by Akainu was the end of him. He'd jumped to protect her, she was ok and he was so thankful that he would die instead of her. "I love you," he whispered so only she could hear. "I love you so much."

His vivre card was burning up right before her eyes, it felt as though there was a physical knot in her throat.

Ace's last words were of thanks, to his crew, and to Luffyko, and a smile graced his face as his Vivre Card disintegrated.

* * *

"I-I couldn't save Ace. I'm a joke."

Jinbe watched the crying girl, to have such an important person die right before her eyes. He was one of the few who knew they were engaged, Ace told him while they were both incarcerated. At Marineford, he was so sure that Ace would be saved. Instead they lost both Ace and Whitebeard, the world was shifting.

He had to snap Luffyko out of her depression. She's strong, he that much himself from both Impel Down and Marineford.

"Luffyko..."

"It's not fair... we were supposed to be married." She fumbled around with the ring Ace had given her back when they met in Nanohana. They'd never be married now, she'd never see him smiling at her, she'd never smile at him. They would never hold each other, Ace wouldn't be there when she became Pirate King. He would never meet Robin, Franky, or Brook and find out how her crew grew.

And the words, _"I love you." _

Could she ever say those words again and mean them?

* * *

Ehh... I didn't like the ending too much. But Ace's death depresses.


End file.
